Yato and Bishamon
by SilverSeeds
Summary: Yato and Bishamon weren't always enemies. 30 years before Hiyori stepped onto the stage, they were both very different Gods, but some gaps just can't ever be bridged. Note: I have not read the manga; this is my idea of what may have happened between Yato and Bishamon. Apologies for the unoriginal title. OC warning.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ:**

I have not read Noragami manga! Therefore this is entirely based on my imagination, after having watched the anime. If there are any inconsistencies with the manga, please overlook them.

I haven't exactly decided when this takes place, but for now it is about 30 years before the anime, and it is the story of how Yato and Bishamon met.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The younger boy, named Ren, spotted a brown haired young man at the other end of the corridor, so he excitedly called out.

"Hey Kazuma! Did you hear? Bishamon-sama brought a God over today!"

He hopped over in hopes of getting some good gossip material, but stopped abruptly and started blushing when 'Kazuma' turned around.

"Ohhh sorry Kazuki, I mistook you for Kazuma…"

"Don't sweat it, it happens a lot."

"Haha, that's exactly the same answer _he_ gave me last time! You and Kazuma really _are_ **twins**."

"Indeed we are. It's a shame we both have bad eyes as well, so we _both_ wear glasses. Anyway, did you wanna hear about the God that Bishamon-sama brought over? I've heard it all from Kazuma already."

Kazuki chuckled as Ren, who was also one of Bishamon-sama's Shinki, grabbed his arm enthusiastically while pestering him with questions. They made their way towards the kitchen so that they could sit down and talk over some warm beverage.

Wrapping his cold winter fingers tightly around the cup of fresh hot chocolate, Ren tried to sum up everything he was just told.

"So basically, Bishamon-sama went to take a look at one of her believers, who had earnestly prayed for victory in his next martial arts competition, and found this…this Yatogami about to **_kill_** that believer? Why on earth would she bring him back to our mansion?!"

"Come on Ren, you should know that Gods exist for a reason right? If Yatogami-sama was trying to kill that believer, it must be because someone else _prayed _for his death. And you also know Bishamon-sama's personality. According to Kazuma, Yatogami-sama appeared really dishevelled…he's probably one of those Gods without their own shrine, so Bishamon-sama probably couldn't let him stay out in that snow. Even if he can't die from it, imagine staying out in this cold."

"Really…that sounds…tough, aye…"

It was quite rare to see Ren show such a downcast expression, but Kazuki couldn't help but find it endearing.

"You don't need to think too much about it, you'll understand this stuff with time."

"Kazuma?"

Both Ren and Kazuki jumped at the sudden utterance, and then realised that this was an unfamiliar voice. They turned towards the open door, which was likely where the person had spoken from. Someone in a tracksuit entered the kitchen.

"Kazuma, could you tell m-…you're not Kazuma, are you…"

"No, I'm his twin brother, Kazuki. You must be Yatogami-sama."

Kazuki was honestly extremely shocked; to think that someone was able to discern the two twins upon the first meeting. It may have been a fluke, but it was definitely the first time it had ever happened. He felt rather conflicted as to whether this was something to rejoice over or to be wary of.

He eyed this 'God' over while trying to be subtle about it. This Yatogami-sama certainly was unusual to be wearing a tracksuit, of all things, but asides from the _choice_ of clothing there was not much else to note about his clothing. In contrast, his long scruffy black hair which dangled over his face left quite an irksome impression. Though they were slightly hidden behind his hair, Kazuki could see that his eyes had horrible bags under them, and most of all, his eyes were a deep dark black.

"I really am impressed, Yatogami-sama, no one has ever been able to tell the difference between us twins at the first meeting. So, did you need Kazuma for something?"

"No, it's fine. Could you tell me where the bath is? One of the girls described how to get there, but this mansion is so big."

"Oh, in that case, just walk straight down this hallway, and it's the first door on your left."

"Thanks."

And without another word Yatogami-sama left the kitchen. After a slightly awkward silence, Ren finally spoke up.

"His eyes were so scary…it's like they were…_empty_…"

"Yeah,…...I agree."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean? Yatogami-sama's eyes were blue."

Kazuma slipped his shirt off and folded it neatly, placing it in the basket with his other belongings. It was a cold night, so he was glad to finally be able to enter the bath.

"Are you sure? Even Ren agreed that his eyes were creepy…"

"Creepy how?"

"Like, empty…you know…"

"Hmm, well I do admit that he doesn't have a very pleasant look in his eyes, but either way I'm sure they were blue."

Once Kazuki was finished undressing, Kazuma opened the sliding door that separated the changing area and the bath.

"Y-Yatogami-sama! Excuse us, I was not aware that you were still in the bath."

There was a small flash of light, and Yatogami reached up and grabbed something before turning towards them.

"It's fine."

"May…we join you?"

"Help yourself. I'm the freeloader here."

Kazuma and Kazuki squinted their eyes to try see what Yatogami-sama was holding in his hands. They were both quite sure it was a Shinki, but without their glasses it really was hard to be sure. After they washed up and stepped into the expansive bath, Kazuki finally decided it was okay to ask.

"Excuse my rudeness, Yatogami-sama, were you perhaps bathing with your Shinki before we entered? There is no need to hold back, so please do let them resume human form and join us."

"It's not the kind of Shinki you lot like to associate with."

"Please don't say that, Yatogami-sama, since it's just us here, there is no need to hold back."

After hesitating for a while, Yatogami finally uttered the name 'Suzu', and a small black haired girl wearing a white kimono appeared next to him.

"A-a girl?! Pardon our rudeness, we did not mean to…Please, if she'd like to enter afterwards-"

"It's okay."

The twins, both a bit flustered at having inadvertently invited a girl into the bath with them, stare confusedly at the girl who had cut Kazuma off abruptly.

"It's okay", she repeated, while giggling. She slipped her kimono off and danced towards the washing area. Both boys looked down at the water as soon as she undressed, but even without their glasses they had already spotted the many markings covering her body. A Nora…a stray Shinki. The shady God was acceptable, but a Nora on top of that…they only hoped that the others didn't find out.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you so much for reading!

I'm sorry it's not described better, but the Nora in this story is the Nora from the anime. Suzu is just a random name that I decided would be the name Yato gives her.


End file.
